


Parrot [audiobook] | audiofic

by FayJay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay





	Parrot [audiobook] | audiofic

[ ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)

  


## You are here

[Home](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/) » Parrot [audiobook] 

# Parrot [audiobook]

  
Posted by cybel on Saturday, 8 August 2009

fandom: 

[harry potter](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/harry-potter)

[pirates of the caribbean (movies)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/movie-fandoms-live-action/pirates-of-caribbean-franchise)

[harry potter:gen](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fandomharry-potter/harry-pottergen)

[pirates of the caribbean:gen](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fandompirates-of-caribbean/pirates-of-caribbeangen)

[fayjay|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fayjayreader)

[penknife|author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/penknifeauthor)

m4b: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200908082.zip)  
text: [here](http://www.penknifewrites.org/parrot.htm)

[comment](http://www.penknifewrites.org/parrot.htm) to the author  
[comment](http://pandarus.livejournal.com/252974.html?mode=reply) to the reader

[m4b, 9.5 MB, 19:50]  
Harry Potter; Pirates of the Caribbean (movies) | gen

Written by penknife  
Read by fayjay  
Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by cybel

  * 235 reads



## wayfinding

  * [browse most recent posts](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/newest)
  * [browse by fandom](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-fandom)
  * [browse by relationship](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-pairing)
  * [browse gen categories](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-gen-categories)
  * [browse by reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-reader)
  * [browse by author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-author)
  * [browse by language & file type](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-language)
  * [browse by length, series, & other info](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-length-or-file-type)



## Search form

  
Search   


  * [audiofic mission & values](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/audiofic-archive-mission-and-values-statements)
  * [creating & submitting podfic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-do-i-submit-recording)
  * [about mature content](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/about-mature-content)
  * [support this site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/donate-to-the-audiofic-archive)
  * [contact](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/contact)



## Syndicate

  
[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rss.xml)

the audiofic archive is a multi-fandom archive of audio recordings of fanfiction. all podfic files are archived with creator permission and free to download.

## User login

  
Username *  


  
Password *  


  * [Request new password](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/user/password)



Copyright © 2014, [](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)  


Theme by [Devsaran](http://www.devsaran.com)  



End file.
